looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Looney Tunes Sketch Show
The Looney Tunes Sketch Show is a sketch show based on Cyanide and Happiness. It will have the Looney Tunes in different sketches. The episodes will have one sketch per episode. The show will have 9 seasons with 90 episodes each. Season 1 # Nerd Girl Bullied-Lola plays a nerdy girl as she is bullied by a jock with wedgies, wet willies and swirlies. # Villainous Anonymous-Several villains attend a villains seminar led by former villain Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz to discuss their problems. # Wile E.'s Pain-Wile E. Coyote sings a song about his struggles to catch the Road Runner. # St. Patty's Pain-Lola thinks Henery Hawk is a leprechaun due to him wearing a leprechaun outfit. Lola tries to capture him, to hilarious results. # Toons of the Dead-Elmer's hunting comes back to haunt him for after he shoots Bugs, he and the other animals he's shot come back from the dead to seek their revenge. # The Big Bugs Theory-Bugs Bunny and his friends are cast as nerds in this parody of The Big Bang Theory and must find their lost squirrel, Squeaks, when he is kidnapped by a burglar. # Worst Bully Ever-Tina, Lola and Penelope must deal with a bully and make friends with them, but nothing seems to work. # The Mainframe Warp-Bugs.Lola,Daffy,and Penelope end up in mainframe and must help Bob,Dot,and Enzio stop megabyte From getting rid of all the GameCube's # The Bugsy Horror picture show-In a parody of The Rocky Horror Picture show Bugs and Lola end up in a hotel full of insane people and a bunch of horrors and encounter the evil Dr. Wiener Schnitzel and his plans for a plaything # Mud wrestling- Lola and Penelope end up in a mud wrestling contest the winner has to do what the other says # Lola's Rabbit Rampage-Lola is Tortured by the animator and tries not to go crazy # Who's on first- in a tribute to Abbot and Costello Daffy joins the local baseball team and goes crazy as bugs tells him the Players names # TIna's pet peeves-Tina goes through different pet peeves she has # Nerdy roommate-when a nerd named Lola moves in with a tough girl named Tina decides to have some fun with her much to her expense # Tweety and jerry in spoiled princess-When Lola Loud wants Tweety and Jerry for her Tea party They team up and constantly outsmart her in the end they give her a wedgie and a spanking #Goat get's grabbed-Goat get's wedgie spanked and swirlied by random bullies and tries to get rid of them with her friend Tina russo's help #Sabre toothed rabbit-in a story about the stone age told by daffy, a saber toothed rabbit named bugston sabretoothed rabbit is hunted by two cavemen named Elmer Fuddstone and Goldrock Sam but outsmarts them at every turn #Ghost hunters-Bug Lola Daffy and Tina after watching Ghost Hunters decide to investigate a supposed haunted animation studio called Joey Drew studios but encounter more spirits then they bargained for and befriend a little devil named Bendy #Alternate Endings-Alternate endings to classic cartoons are explored by Wile E. #The Mainframe-In a parody of The Matrix Bugs Bunny finds out the world he lives in is fake luckily his friends are there to help him break free and return home before the evil Megabyte seals him in a storage pod #The Sheriff Sketch-Bugs and Daffy try to call the Sheriff but they're are too many #too many horrors-in a special sketch several horror movie villains struggle to find work but they find new jobs in the end #Ludwig von drake's wonders of a cartoon-Ludwig von drake explains the logic of the looney tunes #The Very Model of a cartoon individual-In a remake of the classic song Yakko sings about being a cartoon character to the tune of the very model of a modern major general much to the dismay of yosemite sam #home alone-when buster and babs left home alone they starts to have fun but have to defend the school against some robbers (babbit and catstello) #See you in the movies-in a combination of animation and live action roger goes to find other means of career work when daffy persuades him to leave but deeply regrets it #martian love-marvin looks for love but realizes he has had an admirer all along in the form an instant martian with lavender hair named galaxina #pete and tyrahnee sitting in a tree-pete and queen tyranhee fall in love to due to the mad doctor's potion but realize in the end they maybe they were meant to be a couple #fox vs fox-spyfox and claudette compete to see who is the better spy but end up teaming up #the dead squirrel sketch-in a parody of the dead parrot sketch bugs tries to find the man who killed his squirrel and ends up on a wild goose chase #cavity search but with wedgies as well -lola penelope tina and claudette get cavity searches by a policeman but he starts giving them wedgies when they talk out of turn for the crime they are accused of #unnecessary sequels-the looney tunes gang parodies different movie by doing unnecessary sequels #the little merlola-lola bunny stars in this special sketch about a merrabbit looking for love #the trap sketch-with the help of the cast from right now kapow toons must find a trap hidden in the mansion and solve a murder mystery #Toon idol-Judges Homer Simpson,Lola Bunny,and Claudette Dupri judge different toons singing abilities #The Fuddtones-Elmer fuddstone and his family are explored #MegaBugs-in a megaman parody bugs must suit up in a mech suit and defeat dr.fuddley #How To Stop Slenderman-the gang discuss ways to stop slenderman #Who's On First?-Lola and Tina star in a parody of the famous baseball sketch by Abbot and Costello #The Very Model Of a Cartoon Individual-Bugs and The Warners Sing a remake of the titular song #T True Toonywood Stories: The Tiny Toons-In an episode of T true Hollywood Story we look at the careers of Tiny and Tooney All a little Looney cast of Tiny Toons Adventures #The Dead Parrot Sketch-Bugs And Daffy start in a remake of the Monty Python sketch of the same name #CaveToon Days-The Toons are cavemen as a narrator commentates on what they did in those days #Bustel And Babstel-After reading the book Hansel and Gretel Buster and Babs save Hansel and Gretel but end up in Witch Hazel clutches #Carrots-Bugs Sings a song about how much he loves carrots #Game Of Carrots-The looney tunes star in the series finale of the hit series Game Of Carrots #A Christmas Song-Yosemite Sam is visited by the ghosts of christmas past present and future to show him why he should love Christmas in #Bugs Vs Freddy-Freddy Krueger tries to kill Bugs but he is driving him nuts #The Bugstrix-Bugs is tasked by agent Lola to stop agent Sam from turning everyone into slaves #Lola Larson-Lola Bunny stars in a version of Rabbit Rampage And The animator ends up being Claudette Dupri who wanted to finally get even #Our New Daughter (We Need to get High Ratings) - Lola and Bugs give birth to Lily Bunny, a white rabbit with gray spots. #Breakfast Club-Various Cereal Mascots get together to talk together with lola as the moderator #Yabba Dabba Doo-The Flintstones look back at the time they had together in the end we meet they're descendants #Louisiana Lola and the golden anvil-in an Indiana Jones parody Lola Bunny plays an archaeologist in her first adventure who is in search for the golden anvil set to buried in the Freleng Shrine #Behind the ears-We go behind the scenes in the making of the show and the effort that goes into it as we interview cast members and crew #Toons In Space-In a Parody of every space centered media they toons go to space and must fight Darth martian (played by Marvin the martian) #Under the sea-the gang meets spongebob squarepants and his friends they must stop plankton from taking over the multiverse #Freddy Vs Warners-Freddy Krueger runs into the Warner bros and sister but they end up driving him nuts #World Champion Wrestler-Lola Is Challenged by Rhoda Rhode to a wrestling match winner becomes the world champion Hi jinks ensue #Back Alley Cat-Claudette Dupri must deal with Sylvia the cat when she is trying to get some sleep #Cool Cat Returns - Cool Cat from Looney Tunes returns after his 50 year vacation #Toons From The Crypt-Buster Bunny As the Cryptkeeper Hosts a new edition of Toons From The Crypt #The Haunted House-The Gang goes into a haunted house to bust some ghosts #Super Toons 64 - The Toons play an old 3D Video game. #B Wabbit-A Child Friendly Remake of The rap battle sketch on robot chicken Bugs Bunny has a rap battle against Elmer Phudd #Who Killed Cock Robin-The Murder Of Cock Robin Has happened detectives Buster and Babs Bunny are on the case hilarity ensues # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # #The 100th Episode Special - The Toons look at the 100 best moments of the 100 episodes, basically a clip show + commentary. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 3 # # # # # # # # # #The 200th Episode Spectacular # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The 250th Episode Spectacular # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 5 # ' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 6 # # # # # # # # # #The 500th Episode Spectacular # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 8 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #The 750th Episode Spectacular # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 9 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Series